The New Girl
by OddInuPsycho
Summary: A new girl named Rebecca shows up at the boarding school. When Odd and her meet they fall in love. Soon she becomes part of the Lyoko gang.
1. Who is she?

The New Girl  
  
By: OddInuPsycho#1  
  
Chapter 1: Who is she?  
  
Rebecca woke up to bright sun. Her new hometown, Southchase, Florida was very quiet. "Ugh.... The first day of school is always a bummer. Plus, I'm new so I'm going to get picked on. Why me?" Rebecca thought. "Rebecca, hurry up breakfast is ready!! And you're going to be late for your new boarding school!! Remember you still haven't finished packing!" Rebecca's mom called out. "Okay, mom!" Rebecca answered.  
At Odd's House  
  
"Odd, honey! Today's the first day of the new school year! You need to go to school early to get your schedules!!" Odd's mom called to him. "Ugh... Okay!!" I hate school nothing interesting happens, Odd thought. But at least I'll get to see Yumi, Ulrich, and Jeremy.  
At The Boarding School  
  
Odd and Rebecca bumped into each other in the hallway on their way to the office for their school schedules. All of their books fell on the floor, as they helped each other get their books. "Oh, sorry. I was in a rush since I'm new here," Rebecca apologetically said. "It's my fault too, since I also was in a rush," Odd explained. When they finally got their books together, they caught a glimpse of each other. They blushed deep shades of red. "Hi, I'm Odd. Nice to see a new face around here." "Hi, I'm Rebecca. I just moved here from Long Island." "Well, I have to go compare my schedules with my friends," Odd said. "Okay. Bye," Rebecca said. Before she left, Odd asked her, "Hey, are you moving into one of the dorms?" "Yes. My room number is 103." "Cool, you're next to mine, 104." "Well, maybe I'll see you around. Bye," Rebecca said. With that she took off to find her dorm.  
Inside the classroom Amazingly, Yumi, Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremy had all of the same classes. {I know that Yumi is supposed to be in the grade ahead of them, but this is my fanfic.} While Odd was telling them about Rebecca, two people were coming into the classroom. One was Ms. Cassaino and the other was... Rebecca? "So she has the same classes as me. Cool, I'll get to learn more about this new gorgeous girl," Odd thought to himself. "Good morning class. We have a new student today. Her name is Rebecca Higarashi." "Hi, Rebecca," the class responded. Meanwhile in the back, "Hey guys!!! That's the girl I bumped into in the hall!" Odd said. "Wow, she's pretty. Maybe she'll become a part of our group!" Jeremy, Ulrich. And Yumi said together. {Back to the teacher.} "Rebecca, please take a seat next to your new lab partner, Odd. Odd can you please raise your h-..." But, Rebecca cut her off. "It's okay I know where," Rebecca said. "Okay, please go to your seat so we can start class," Ms.Cassaino said. 


	2. Wanna join the group?

Chapter 2: Wanna join the group?  
  
"So we meet again so soon, huh Odd?" Rebecca asked as she took her seat next to him.  
"Uh.....Yea," Odd replied. Wow she's beautiful. I can't take my eyes off of her, Odd thought. What am I saying? I can't possibly have a crush on her, I just met her. Or can I?  
Why is he looking at me? It can't possibly be...NO WAY!!! Well I can't stop feeling that way about him. He's so cute! Just don't let him know yet! Rebecca said to herself.  
Soon they both stopped being in lala land {dreaming of what I dare not say.. hehe!} Odd introduced Yumi, Ulrich, and Jeremy to Rebecca.{I know Yumi is supposed to be in the grade ahead of them but this is my fanfic!}  
"Hey, Rebecca! So you must be really cool yea? Since you are all Odd talks about and usually he talks about food!" Yumi exclaimed.

When she said that Odd and Rebecca blushed. Wow he does think about me, Rebecca thought.

"Wow that's like me!" Rebecca said.

"Hey Rebecca want to sit with us at lunch?" Ulrich asked.

"Sure, Ulrich!" Rebecca answered with the most beautiful smile Odd's ever seen.

"Great!" everyone said together.

{They went to lunch and Odd and Rebecca got deeper feelings for each other as they learned more about each other. They kept their secrets for a long time untill one day Rebeccca finally met Sissy and told her off.}


	3. Feelings Expressed

Chapter 3: Feelings Expressed  
Three months later  
After Class  
  
As the group {including Rebecca remember that for the rest of the story} exited into the hall guess who showed up....Sissy!

"Yoo-hoo! Ulrich honey!" Sissy screamed across the hall with her gang behind her.

"Not Sissy now!" Yumi said.

"Why? What's wrong with Sissy?" Rebecca asked.

"Long story, short. Sissy is in love with Ulrich and she bothers him everyday even though he doesn't like her. And when that happens she's mean to everyone all the time!" Jeremy said answering her question.

"Oh, I see!" Rebecca said. Soon Sissy caught up to them.

"Who's your new friend, Ulrich?" Sissy asked.

"This is Rebecca. She's new here," Ulrich said.

"Hello, wow why are you hanging out with these goons? Hang out with me. And if you should know if you want to be my friend, you can't have my Ulrich as a boyfriend because he's mine. Got it!?" Sissy said.

"Oh these guys are goons, huh? Well what are the kids who are your friends behind you. Let me think... oh I know they're geeks! And since they're hanging out with you I see they got their geekness from you. As for me I'd rather have goons as friends than geeks. Do you get me now?" Rebecca said.  
Sissy just flinched at the statement. Then she put on a face that meant _Hmph_... and walked away as the others were rolling on the floor with laughter.  
"Okay guys let's not be late to Odd's favorite subject, Lunch," Yumi said.  
"Hold up I want to talk to Rebecca for a sec," Odd said.  
"Okay we'll catch up with you later guys," Yumi said as her, Ulrich, and Jeremy walked away.  
When they were gone Odd said, "That was so hillarious, Rebecca! You're almost as funny as me!"

"Oh, really?" Rebecca asked. "Fine, I'll go hang out with Sissy's gang. They'll appreciate my sense of humor!" As Rebecca turned to go, Odd caught her shoulder.

"I didn't mean like that. I'm just funny that's all. Will it make you fell better if I said you were funnier?" Odd asked.

"Maybe," Rebecca answered.

"What will make you happier?" Odd asked."Something you wouldn't do in a million years. And if you did I would tell you my deepest secret," Rebecca said. Something I wanted you to do the day I met you, Rebecca thought.

"What?" Odd asked.

"A kiss," Rebecca said blushing. When she finished Odd was blushing cherry red. Tell her how you feel. A kiss means she has feelings for you. So tell her you have feelings for her also, Odd thought.

"Ok. But first can I tell you something," Odd said.

"Sure, Odd. I have something to tell you to. But you spill first," Rebecca said with the smile that Odd loved.

"Okay. Since we bumped into each other three months ago... I... had... feelings for you as in love. So giving you a kiss has been my dreams for the three months since I met you," Odd said stammering.

"Odd, I'm so glad! That was what I was going to tell you right now also! I love you!" Rebecca said wrapping Odd in a warm embrace.

"I love you and alwys will Rebecca. Well, since I still owe you the apolegy, I'll be glad to kiss you," Odd said. Then soon, Odd kissed Rebecca.

"Well I should say you're a good kisser," Rebecca said.

"Well I should say this is my first one and I'm glad it was good. But, I think we should go back to the group and tell them what happened," Odd said. "Okay," Rebecca said. And they walked hand in hand to the cafeteria. {HOW SWEET!!!!!!}


	4. Should we tell her?

Chapter 4: Should we tell her?  
  
When Odd and Rebecca got to the cafeteria and got their lunch trays, they sat at the group's table. When they sat down something had happened with Ulrich and Yumi.  
  
"Hey Jeremie, mind telling us what happened while we were gone?" Odd asked.  
  
"Well you see they confessed that they loved each other and they've been acting like that ever since," Jeremie said.  
  
"What's it to you Odd? You and Rebecca were making out in the hall. What's wrong with us doing the same?" Ulrich suddenly blurted out. Rebecca and Odd looked like tomatoes with hair.  
  
"You guys were spying on us, even when we told you to leave us alone for a sec?" Rebecca asked nearly screaming.  
  
"That's what you guys just did now. You spied on us when we asked you to leave us alone. So now we're even," Yumi explained.  
  
"Fine. You win," Odd sighed.  
  
"Hey Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi. Should we tell Rebecca about Aelita now, or what?" Jeremie asked. "It seems like she could be trusted."

"Yea, I think it's time for her to meet your girl now Jer," Odd said making Yumi and Ulrich giggle.

"She's not actually my girl, Odd... yet,"Jeremie said turning beet red.

"Sure....anyways Rebecca do you have a skateboard and a cellphone?" Odd asked.

"Who wouldn't?" Rebecca said looking at him as if he were dumb.

"Well, after school when we show you you're going to need it."  
  
After School  
  
"Rebecca you ready yet", Odd asked knocking on his girl's door.

"Yeah just looking for my skateb.....ah I found it!" Rebecca said.

Soon she opened the door and the group was already there. "Let's go then! I can't wait for the big secret!" Rebecca exitedly said. The group nodded their heads as in answer. Odd and Rebecca gave each other a quick kiss then Odd said, "C'mon!"  
Odd's POV  
I'm so glad that Rebecca is going to meet Aelita! That means that I get to fight side by side with my girl. Then nothing could seperate us ever again! I am so glad Rebecca came into my life. Well finally we're at the manhole. It seemed like 2 hours had passed.  
Normal POV  
"Well here we are. The manhole that leads us to our destination," Jeremie said.  
We're going to meet this Aelita soon. Yea! Rebecca thought.  
"Rebecca, you'll need you're skateboard now to go through the manhole," Yumi said. She nodded.  
Soon they skated as fast as they could to get to their destination. Finally they were there. "Okay we're here," Odd finally said.  
When they got out of the elevator leading to the super computer Rebecca gasped."Amazing, huh?" Ulrich said.

"This is the biggest computer I've ever seen!" Rebecca said.

"This supercomputer is called X.A.N.A. He is the ruler of the virtual world Lyoko. Where Aelita lives. Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd help her deactivate the towers which is the enem. If Aelita doesn't deactivate the towers the world will be destroyed. If she deactivates a tower, the threat is stopped once and for all and we return to the past," Jeremie explained.

"Cool, but now can I meet this Aelita?" Rebecca asked eagerly.

"Sure. Hey Aelita, you there?" Jeremie asked.

"Yes. Is something wrong Jeremie?" Aelita asked. "No, not at all. I just wanted you to meet our new recruit and Odd's GIRLFRIEND Rebecca!" Jeremie said, emphasizing the last three words.

"JEREMIE!"Odd screamed. Everyone just laughed.

"Hello Aelita nice to finally meet Jeremie's GIRLFRIEND!"Rebecca said.

"HEY!" Jeremie yelled while him and Aelita were blushing.

"What goes around comes around!" Rebecca said.

"Anyways.. nice to meet you Rebecca," Aelita said. Rebecca smiled at her sweetly.

"Okay, Aelita I just called you so Rebecca could meet you. I still haven't made her a character yet," Jeremie said.  
"So, Rebecca. I noticed at Gym that you're good at Archery. I think that bows and arrows should be your weapon. Your special ability, let's see. Ah, I know you will occasionally open a portal that will suck in all of X.A.N.A's monsters that appear on the screen. And you could look like Aelita's twin. The color will be that is ....uh," Jeremie said.  
"My favorite color, aqua!" Rebecca excitedly said.

"Okay. Character creation, Rebecca. Create character card," Jeremie said.  
Soon they saw how Rebecca would look like in Lyoko. They all agreed with the look. Rebecca would have her hip-length light brown hair up in a neat ponytail. She would have her outfit like Aelita's. Her outfit would be aqua. On her back would be a pouch where she would keep her bows and arrows. And on her left hand would be a bandage. When she opens the bandage, a portal will appear next to her and will suck in all of X.A.N.A's monsters.

"Cool. So this means that I'm finally an official member of the gang right. Wait a sec. Can we tell anyone else about this?" Rebecca asked.

"NO. Not EVER. Then people will find out about it, and it's supposed to be a secret, remember babe?" Odd answered.

"Oh, yea. Hehehehehehe," Rebecca said blushing.


	5. Ready? Go!

Chapter 5: Let's Test Your Fighting Skills  
  
"Jeremie, sorry. I know I just talked to you, but X.A.N.A's activated another tower. We need the gang here now!!!" Aelita screamed.  
  
"Well, Rebecca it's going to be your first adventure to Lyoko. I'll be able to talk to you and say if any enemies show up on the screen. Are you ready?" Jeremie asked.  
  
"Yea. I'm ready when you are," Rebecca said.  
  
"Let's go already. Aelita's waiting for us!" Yumi said. They headed down to the scanners.  
  
"Aelita's in the polar reigon. She's soon going to have two crabs attack. So hurry!" Jeremie said. Everyone stepped into the scanners. Soon the scanner doors closed.  
  
"Scanner Yumi. Scanner Ulrich. Scanner Odd. Scanner Rebecca. Transfer Yumi. Transfer Ulrich. Transfer Odd. Transfer Rebecca. Virtualization!" Jeremie said. Soon the gang appeared in Lyoko.  
  
"Wow, this is so cool!! We're in a virtual world!" Rebecca yelled. "Okay. Guys Aelita should be about ten yards in front of you. Hurry. The crabs are closing in. Oh, and Rebecca two things I forgot to tell you. Try not to get hit, and hit X.A.N.A's monsters on the head. Got it?" Jeremie said.  
  
"Sure. But how many life points do I get?" Rebecca asked.  
  
"One hundred, babe. Just dodge their attacks," Odd said.  
  
Finally they reached Aelita.

"Purify arrow!" Rebecca yelled. She didn't only defeat one monster, she broke through both of them. Everyone just gaped at her.

"What?" she asked.

"That was incredible!" everyone including Aelita and Jeremie said.

"Thanks guys!" Rebecca said. She smiled at all of them. Then she pointed at the activated tower. "Aren't we forgetting something?" They all ran until lots of groups ofX.A.NA.'s monsters attacked.  
  
"Rebecca and me will block all of the monsters from proceeding on. You guys bring Aelita to the tower. Go!!!!" Odd yelled. Yumi, Ulrich, and Aelita all nodded their heads. Then they raced to the tower.  
  
"Let's go Odd," Rebecca said.

"Laser Arrow!!!!!!!!" Odd yelled, destroying one whole group of monsters.

"Nice shot, but let's make this way easier. I have one chance a month to use this move. And it seems we need it now," Rebecca said grinning. She took of her bandage and screamed, "Spirit Power!" a black portal shot out of her hand and appeard next to her. Suddenly, all of X.A.N.A's monsters dissapeared into the portal. The portal closed, leaving a grinning Rebecca.

"Nice move, Rebecca. You guys don't have to worry now Aelita's got to the tower. So just wait to return to the past," Jeremie said.

"Good job, Rebecca. For a great performance on your first day on the job you deserve this," Odd said. Then he passiuonately kissed Rebecca and brought her in a warm embrace. Then Rebecca snuggled into Odd's chest, feeling all of his muscles.

Sooner than they expected they were returning to the past. They ended up back in the lunchroom from earlier on that day.


	6. Goodbye

Hey readers just wanted to say that I can't write this story anymore! Yeah I've said it since a long time ago but now I'm grounded for 2 years because I punched someone in the face and I cursed them out. I can't write the story now but if anyone wants to take over, you're more than welcome. Just email me and i'll try to see if i can sneak on the comp and submit your entries. Peace and Rock On!


End file.
